Viruses are submicrosopic, infectious agents that vary in size from 200 microns to 3,000 microns. Thus they are usually only viewed via electron microscopes. Because of their extremely small size it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to utilize existing electronic test equipment for electrical measurements as to ascertain whether viruses have actually been broken up (inactivated) by physical resonance.
Everyone inherits the viruses of their mother from birth but they are dormant viruses as our immune systems stop virus multiplication by producing appropriate antibodies. Therefore, everyone has viruses in their blood at all times, either dormant and/or active. Blood, even though liquid, has electrical resistance and whole viruses in the blood affect the electrical resistance of the blood by being an impurity.
Heretofore electrical energy has been used to inactivate microorganisms such as viruses and bacteria. As early as the 1970's such was investigated at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology by Mitchell R. Swartz in activating Herpes simplex virus, in vivo. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,128. This involved the application of a solution that assumed an excited electron state when simultaneously subjected to light and in an electrical field. By adding hydrogen peroxide, hydroxyl free radical was formed by the Haber-Weiss reaction.
In 1995 Dr. Hulda Regehs Clark published a book entitled "The Cure for all Diseases." It disclosed that the application of electrical energy at 30 kHz could succeed in killing viruses, bacteria, parasites, toxins and molds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,692 a precise frequency synthesizer was disclosed for generating signals at 0.00004 Hz to 3 MHz as a square wave with a 50% duty cycle. The signal was used to inactivate microorganisms and viruses in mammals, it being recognized that every microorganism has its own specific molecular oscillation pattern. By subjecting a microorganism to a specific precise electrical frequency signal, it was possible to inactivate or kill the organism without effecting other microorganisms or tissues. This was followed soon by the application of electric energy at between 100 KHz and 900 KHz as described in 1998 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690.692.
Although it has been recognized that electrical energy can be effectively employed in inactuating certain microorganisms, that approach has yet to be shown effective in reducing human physiological stress induced by viruses and bacteria and other micro and submicro organisms.
Techniques used to reduce human psychological stress have included pure mediation and mental exercises associated with electronic bio-feedback instruments coupled by sensors attached to the skull that monitor alpha and theta brain waves. More recently physiological stress has been treated by merely positioning a subject within a weak electromagnetic field. This protocol is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,829. These methods however have not been directed to a common cause of such stress, that is to disease.
It thus is seen that although microorganisms have been known to be inactivated by the application of electrical energy and that physiological stress has been known to be alleviated also by electrical energy, it has not been known how to alleviate such stress by treatment of microorganisms and submicroorganisms. Were such an approach to be found effective, the dual benefit of reducing both stress and its biological cause could be achieved since a nexus between such stress and biological cause has long been recognized.